The Cregg and Ziegler experiment
by Doc House
Summary: This is just a fun story that I wrote a long time ago. It's just for fun.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Cregg and Ziegler experiment. AUTHOR: Melissa DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. RATING: PG-13.  
  
"This is going to work."  
  
"It's going to explode."  
  
"Think positive Ziegler," CJ smacked him.  
  
"I am. You don't even know what you put in that thing."  
  
"That's why it's called, an experiment," CJ said sarcastically.  
  
"What is it you're trying to make?"  
  
"The stuff that makes you glow in the dark."  
  
"Why the hell."  
  
"It seemed fun at the time Toby. Now it's just bugging the crap out of me," CJ moaned. "Now, I pour this in the bowl, and it should work," CJ looked at the green liquid in the cup she was holding.  
  
"Can I run?"  
  
"Is the door shut?"  
  
"Sadly," Toby moaned as he checked.  
  
"Here we go," CJ closed her eyes as Toby looked away.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"CJ!" Carol barged in; noticing both CJ and Toby sprawled out on the floor, drenched in green slim.  
  
"I can't move," Toby moaned.  
  
"Did it work?" CJ sat up, looking around.  
  
"What happened?" Carol asked.  
  
"Shut the door!" CJ snapped and stood. "Turn off the lights."  
  
"Okay," Carol hesitated, but did as she was told.  
  
"Can you see us?" CJ asked.  
  
"Yeah," Carol nodded. "Wow, it worked."  
  
"Toby, I can see you," CJ smiled.  
  
"Why do I have green slim on me?" Toby moaned.  
  
"Can I turn on the lights now?" Carol asked.  
  
"Yes," Toby snapped.  
  
"No," CJ snapped.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm leaving," Carol said quickly and walked out.  
  
"CJ," Toby stood and turned on the lamp. "Look at me."  
  
"You look good," CJ smiled.  
  
"I look like a giant green bean!"  
  
"Do you know what we can do with this stuff?" CJ asked.  
  
"This stuff stinks."  
  
"We can sell this and become millionaires."  
  
"Who the hell would buy this stuff?" Toby snapped.  
  
"CJ." Josh walked in. "Plato!"  
  
"I had to ask," Toby threw his hands in the air and fell in the couch.  
  
"I loved this stuff when I was a kid," Josh smiled.  
  
"It's not Plato, stupid," CJ snapped. "It's glow in the dark stuff."  
  
"Cool," Josh looked at CJ. "Damn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look amazing," Josh smiled and walked over to her. "I've never noticed how hot you are."  
  
"What?" CJ couldn't help but grin.  
  
"What the hell?" Toby whispered to himself.  
  
"Your face, your body, your legs." Josh grabbed CJ's waist. "You're gorgeous."  
  
"Josh!" Toby stood and pushed Josh around to face him. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Damn!" Josh smiled again. "I've never said this about a man before, but you look good," Josh winked, while walking towards Toby.  
  
"What the hell?" CJ and Toby both whispered.  
  
"Toby." Sam walked in. "Wow."  
  
"Sam, get your loony friend away from me," Toby ordered as Josh grabbed Toby's waist.  
  
"Josh, what the hell man," Sam pushed him away. "He's my boss," Sam winked at Toby.  
  
"CJ!" Toby yelled, causing both men to turn around.  
  
"CJ," Sam and Josh smiled and walked over to her. Josh grabbed her hand as Sam slid his arms around her.  
  
"Toby!" CJ yelled.  
  
"What the hell was in that slime?" Toby ran out.  
  
"Toby, don't leave me in here!" CJ screamed.  
  
"You look very good today Claudia," Sam smiled.  
  
"Josh! Sam!" Toby rushed back in with a bucket of water.  
  
"Toby," Josh and Sam let go of CJ and started walking towards Toby.  
  
"CJ, do you trust me?" Toby asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ shrugged.  
  
"Good," Toby walked over quickly and dumped the bucket of water on CJ.  
  
"What the hell?" CJ snapped, smacking him.  
  
"Don't smack him CJ," Sam snapped. "He looks real good today."  
  
"What?" CJ asked, confused.  
  
"Something in the experiment is making them act this way," Toby said. "Get more water and pour it on me so we can get the slime off."  
  
"Okay," CJ grabbed the bucket and ran out.  
  
"I've never seen you like this Toby," Josh smiled.  
  
"I love when you order people around," Sam smiled.  
  
"Here," CJ rushed back in. "One thing?"  
  
"What?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Why are they drooling over a man?"  
  
"It's the slime. They don't see me, they see someone else."  
  
"It's like a love potion?" CJ smiled.  
  
"Dump the water!" Toby snapped.  
  
"Oh," CJ dumped the water on Toby quickly.  
  
"Cold!" Toby snapped. "I at least warmed up your water!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.  
  
"What?" Toby asked.  
  
"Why are we here?" Josh asked Sam.  
  
"You were hitting on us," CJ smirked.  
  
"Very funny," Sam and Josh glared and walked out, trying to remember why they went in there.  
  
"That was spooky," Toby shook his head.  
  
"You want to mess around with some more stuff?" CJ asked.  
  
"NO!" Toby snapped and walked out.  
  
The End 


	2. The Cregg and Ziegler experiment The Aft...

TITLE: The Cregg and Ziegler experiment. The Aftershock. DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. RATING: R. Just because there are references to certain things. NOTES: This is the second part and probably the final part of the experiment series.  
  
"Toby, CJ told me to give this to you," Ginger walked in and put a brown, paper bag down on his desk.  
  
"Thanks," Toby moaned.  
  
"What is it?" Ginger asked. "It smells and it's green."  
  
"It's slime," Toby said simply.  
  
"Do I want to know" Ginger asked.  
  
"Probably not," Toby shook his head.  
  
"Okay," Ginger shrugged and walked out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Claudia Jean Cregg, mad scientist," Toby moaned. "God help us all."  
  
Toby reached in and grabbed a small amount to look at.  
  
"This stuff is gross," Toby moaned.  
  
"Did you get your package?" CJ walked in and shut the door.  
  
"I told you to throw it away," Toby moaned.  
  
"Toby, this is an amazing thing. Love potion," CJ smiled.  
  
"No, it's green, stinky slime," Toby said frankly.  
  
"Toby, do you ever think positive?"  
  
"You know what I don't understand?" Toby mentioned. "Why this didn't affect you and me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Josh and Sam were all over us, which will probably leave me with nightmares for the rest of my life, but what about us?"  
  
"You mean, why didn't we tackle each other and make sweet, sweet love?" CJ smirked.  
  
"See, I try to be serious," Toby gave up.  
  
"Maybe it didn't work because we both had it on," CJ mentioned. "Maybe it will only work if one has it on their body."  
  
"You know. This stuff is still on me," Toby moaned.  
  
"I don't see any," CJ looked.  
  
"It feels like it's all over me," Toby stood up and looked down. "Oh my God," Toby said, shocked.  
  
"Are you happy to see me?" CJ smiled.  
  
"Look what it did," Toby pointed.  
  
"Toby, don't point down there, please," CJ shook her head. "Besides, how could my potion do that," CJ pointed.  
  
"How the hell should I know? When I was changing, some of the green stuff dripped down and hit it," Toby snapped.  
  
"Hit what?" CJ smirked.  
  
"You know," Toby glared.  
  
"You know what this means?" CJ smiled. "It's liquidized Viagra."  
  
"What?" Toby snapped. "Make it stop!"  
  
"There's only one way to make it stop," CJ smirked.  
  
"This is not happening," Toby moaned.  
  
"Hey," Sam walked in, causing Toby to fall to his chair.  
  
"Oh God," Toby moaned and laid his head down.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked.  
  
"He has a stomachache," CJ smirked. "What's up?" CJ asked, smiling as she remembered Toby's problem.  
  
"I just wanted to know what went on this morning?" Sam asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it," CJ nodded.  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Fine," Sam walked out and shut the door.  
  
"How's it going?" CJ laughed.  
  
"You're having way too much fun with this," Toby stood up.  
  
"It got bigger," CJ couldn't help but grin. "It's also miracle grow."  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm having fun here," CJ smiled.  
  
"CJ," Toby looked over and noticed something. "Looks like you have a small problem," He grinned.  
  
"What?" CJ looked down and screamed. "What's going on?"  
  
"Did the slime drip on you as well?" Toby smirked.  
  
"Look at them," CJ shook her head.  
  
"There're perky," Toby smiled. "Are you cold?" He laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" CJ started hitting her breasts. "Go down!"  
  
"Now why the hell didn't I think of that?" Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do?" CJ asked. "I can't do the briefing looking like this. They look like they're going to explode."  
  
"I have to meet with the President in five minutes. What am I supposed to do? Walk in there with a giant erection?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Don't snap at me," CJ warned. "Look, something should make this go away. Like the water made Josh and Sam stop."  
  
"Water," Toby smiled. "I have water," Toby grabbed his bottle of water and started undoing his pants. "Turn around."  
  
"What?" CJ smirked.  
  
"CJ," Toby warned.  
  
"Fine," CJ turned around and waited. "Well?"  
  
"It's not working," Toby moaned.  
  
"It didn't work," CJ turned around. "Are you done?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm done?" Toby moaned.  
  
"Hardly," CJ looked down, smiling.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" Toby said, turning around and zipping his pants up again.  
  
"Maybe we should." CJ waved her hands around. "You know."  
  
"What?" Toby shrugged.  
  
"Do the thing."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"How stupid can you be?" CJ moaned. "Sex!"  
  
"What?" Toby asked, shocked.  
  
"Maybe that's what we need."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"So we can both get back to normal!" CJ snapped.  
  
"Sex," Toby whispered.  
  
"Yeah," CJ nodded.  
  
"Well, you won't get an argument from me," Toby couldn't help but grin.  
  
"I didn't think I would," CJ smirked and locked the door.  
  
The End 


End file.
